confusion
by cizzi-B
Summary: mrynin feels his feelings for claire transform into something strange and barely familiar,and he doesn't know what to do about it,does he love her or simply care for her?that is the question
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mrynin in his long existence had rarely accounted a problem he couldn't solve, the only exceptions being the bishop disease, which of course was eventually fixed and Claire. Yes Claire was posing a problem, one Mrynin could see no way out of. He was sure ninety percent of the problem was confusion, he wasn't sure what his feelings were toward Claire were. Platonic or something more? Lust or actual love? Mrynin didn't know and that scared him and infuriated him in equal measure. He couldn't decide on a course of action because of this. His relationship with Claire at times felt like two tectonic plates that floated along on the molten magma together in relative harmony, but if they became jammed together, it would send out destructive waves changing the landscape as they knew it

Whenever he was alone and with nothing to do (which happened more often than he would like) he found himself trying to solve this particular problem by going over the facts, which were he the sight of Claire with her Shane made him angry (he refused to call it jealousy) when he heard they were chance she was going he felt ridiculously hurt. There was also the small problem of his growing attraction for her. he couldn't help but stare sometimes, she was pretty he couldn't deny that, especially when what little light that got into the lab caught in her chestnut brown hair, causing it to glint and shine and the smile that broke across her pretty face when she managed to solve a problem by herself. He cared for her, no doubt about it.

Maybe he was just lonely; he was after all alone now, staring at the dust encased clock, waiting for her to come. According to the clock, she should have been there ten minutes ago. Probably held back by Shane…this thought caused mrynin to emit a low dangerous growl. He had no fondness for boy, he wasn't going to lie and he felt Claire could do better. He didn't just think that because her relationship with Shane cut down on her time with him, of course. He did feel alone so that had to be it, he had no ada anymore and Claire was the only girl he had much contact with, apart from amelie. Claire was at least a very good friend. _The best,_ he couldn't help but think. She understood him and had almost forgiven him; he felt he was close to regaining her full trust. He liked the fact she wasn't scared of him, even though she had seen him at his scary worst, had even bit her. She could stand up to him and …well, treated him like the human he at times wanted to be._ She _understood his love of learning and science because _she_ felt those things too. She was his intellectual match and equal, something rare that mrynin wasn't sure he could let go.

Mrynin could trace this change in feelings from the bite. It certainly changed the dynamics in there now felt that she was his, as awful as that sounded and he sure Claire would hurt him somehow if she heard him use the words. Mrynin was filled with remorse for what he did, but he enjoyed the feeling of being connected to her in someway, how it was irreversible and no one could change it.

_Now if __only, I could out what the bite changed my feelings too…_he thought. Maybe he simply didn't see her as breakable anymore. He had bit her and she survived, very few others had…

Mrynin picked himself up out his lounging position on the sofa and shook himself to get out of this musing. He had learned that it was dangerous, thinking like this. He either ended up frustrated and angry or just depressed. He could never quite tell before hand.

Mrynin turned at the sound of footsteps that he instinctively knew was Claire's. He then moved quickly towards the door ready to take his time with her. Claire was at least his here.

_(I ship mrynin and Claire ok? judge me if you want:__D did you like this? if you want more you need to review…hehe)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're late" Mrynin said gruffly, grabbing Claire by the wrist and pulling her from the door and into the lab.

"I know, I'm sorry" Claire's face looked troubled and her eyes seemed to be filled with tears that threatened to spill over.

"What's wrong little one?" his voice was softer now, out of sympathy.

"It's nothing" she deflected, but mrynin saw her hand unconsciously go to her large jacket pocket. Mrynin made a lighting fast grab for it and a small white card was in his hand before he could she could even make a sound in protest.

"_I, Amelie bishop, founder_ of_ Morganville, grant __permission for Shane Collins to exit town boundaries and live outside of the town of Morganville" _

Claire looked down sadly at her feet the whole time Mrynin read out the note, her eyes brimmed with tears

"Oh, so you have to leave for a while?" Mrynin would miss having her around of course, but she would be back. What was with this sorrowful reaction?

"Do you see my name on the card?" Claire shot back

"No…"understanding dawned for Mrynin and he saw the problem. Shane was possibly leaving Morganville._ Without _Claire.

"Why has Amelie granted permission for him to leave?" Mrynin asked a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know…"

"Why is he leaving?"

"I don't know"

Mrynin raised a single eyebrow "Claire, have you even talked to Shane about this?"

"No! Ok?" Claire admitted "he doesn't know I know. I found the note hidden in his room…I was staying in there last night" the last part was in answer to the questioning look that Mrynin threw Claire at the mention of Shane's hiding place.

"Ok don't you think it would be wise to talk to him about this first?" Mrynin wondered, eyeing her downcast expression with concern.

"Don't you see? He hid this from me! He shoved it in some far corner of his room and neglected to tell me_ anything._ He didn't want me to know_"_ Claire's voice was an odd mixture of anger and hurt. Mrynin could also detect the slightest hint of betrayal in her voice.

"I'm sure that's not true" Mrynin wasn't sure why he was defending the boy but he was sure Claire would be happier seeing the best in Shane. He wanted her to be happy.

"But why is he doing this? Why is he leaving me?" Claire's voice broke a little at "me" but she recovered herself admirably. Taking a deep breath, she continued "maybe you're right; I should just talk to him. I'm afraid of what he might say though…"

"Claire, you work for a mad scientist boss with homicidal tendencies and you're afraid to talk to Shane Collins, a human boy about his plans for the future and how they involve you" Mrynin couldn't quite contain a grin as he said all this

"You're not as scary as you would like to think…" Claire smiled back

Mrynin's grin widened at her words and he tried to ignore the small jolt of pleasure that also accompanied them. "Maybe you're just immune to it"

Claire chuckled "maybe. What are we doing today?"

"Well," Mrynin began "_you're _cleaning, the labs a mess. I'll be in here, thinking" Mrynin moved away from Claire than towards a wooden door that led just off the main lab. He laughed silently with his back to Claire as he heard her grumble irritably "stupid mad genius vampire" _oh Claire,_ he thought amused, _I'm going away from the lab to help you…_

_(So what you think? a little short I know, but review anyway? I would love some feedback let me know if you want more! :))_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mrynin closed the door behind, him as he entered the side room, with a bang to let Claire know he didn't want to be disturbed. He really didn't want her to overhear his conversation with began to search for the latest phone he had been given, it had to be somewhere underneath the piles of old clothes and equipment strewn around the room. Mrynin would never classify himself as messy more slightly disorganised. Everything had its place in his lab and there was an order to it; it just wasn't a particularly neat order.

Mrynin smiled in triumph when he found it underneath a pile of his worn jackets and shirts. Grabbing it quickly, he began to dial Amelie's office number, where she was sure to answer. The phone rang through three times before Amelie answered.

"What is it mrynin?" amelie's voice was tense and strained and showed she had no patience to be dealing with her old friend at that moment.

"That is not a very pleasant way to greet people on the phone, Amelie, what if someone had called with important news about Morganville, would you have answered like that?" Mrynin answered in mock hurt.

"_Do _you have important news about Morganville?" she asked, her patience wearing thin.

"No"

Amelie sighed wearily "just tell me what you want Mrynin"

"I want you to explain to me why you're letting that Collins boy leave Morganville and not allowing Claire to leave with him" that had been the purpose of him going somewhere private and making this phone call, to make Claire's case for leaving Morganville along with Shane. He would miss her when she went away of course, but she would be back and would ultimately be happier with the opportunity to leave Morganville

"Mr Collins has some family outside of Morganville" amelie answered in a cold but perfectly even voice "an aunt, in fact, who at this moment is seriously ill. He wants to go see her"

"But that still doesn't explain why you're letting him le-"

"I'm letting him leave unattended for two weeks and no-one will come after him if he doesn't come back" amelie answered impatiently, cutting Mrynin off. She sighed then and said "I'm giving him his freedom"

"I see" Mrynin replied, suitably shocked.

"You can understand why I couldn't let Claire go with him. Her place is here in Morganville, she is far too valuable to lose."

"I don't fully understand why you're giving him his freedom, though?" Mrynin had never heard of amelie allowing someone to leave Morganville for no reason at all. There had to be one.

There was silence from the other end of the phone before amelie answered "Mrynin, you work with machines and computers, when part of it doesn't work, you take it out don't you? Well Shane is the part of Morganville that doesn't work. He isn't ever going to willingly co-operate under vampire rule. He _can't ._I'm cold Mrynin but I am capable of mercy. Shane needs to leave."

"Claire will be devastated" Mrynin didn't like that thought or how it upset _him_, but it was true.

"Well I don't know if he has chosen to take me up on my offer. He certainly has quite a decision to make, Claire or his freedom" it most definitely was, Mrynin wasn't even sure what he would chose.

"That will be quite a conversation between the two of them" Mrynin said, slightly uncomfortable himself at how the conversation must go.

"Yes it will, but it's a necessary conversation" There was slight hint of pity in Amelie's voice for the two young people, mixed in with her usual coolness and detachment.

"I wonder what he will choose," Mrynin said curiosity colouring his tone "he has two forms of happiness to pick from"

"I can't answer that Mrynin, but I'm sure we will all find out soon" Amelie was beginning to sound impatient and Mrynin knew the conversation would come to an end soon

"When will he be going?" Mrynin asked, wondering when he will know exactly what was going to happen between that Collins boy and young Claire. He felt uncomfortable at the interest he had in there relationship and the jealousy he had of it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"2 weeks" amelie answered quickly, Mrynin knew she had to hang up soon.

"Not long to make a decision then"

"No. Mrynin, how did you even find out about this" amelie asked in a confused tone.

"Claire told me. She…found Shane's pass. Shane doesn't know that, though"

"So the conversation will happen sooner then expected than?" amelie questioned

"I think it shall, maybe even today"

"He might even decide today"

"Perhaps"

"Well I have to go now, Mrynin" amelie said tiredly "we will talk soon"

"Yes, soon" Mrynin said before amelie hung up and he was left in silence

He was left with quite a dilemma now. Did he tell Claire all he knew or wait for her to find out herself? With his decision made he exited the small room and re-entered the lab

"Claire!" he called loudly as he entered the lab.

"What Mrynin?" Claire answered irritably. She looked tired and irritable as she sounded; her hair a mess and a smudge of dirt on her cheek. She had obviously taken her cleaning job seriously. Mrynin had the strangest urge to wipe away the smudge on her cheek himself, but he fought it gallantly.

"I think it's time you went home, you have done enough for today Claire"

"But I haven't been here that long?" Claire questioned, her forehead creased in confusion.

Mrynin raised a single eyebrow "are you questioning me? Because I'm sure I could find something else for you to clean…"

"No, no I'll go!" Claire raised her hands in defeat and made her way towards her backpack at the door

"Good…I think there is something you have to do at home anyway" Mrynin said, hinting at his real reason for sending her home

"Yeah" Claire smiled sheepishly "well…bye Mrynin"

Mrynin threw Claire a half smile "goodbye, little one"

Claire smiled sheepishly at him again and then left, leaving Mrynin alone.

_(__Hey guys! :) what did you all think of this? was it boring? I'm trying to take my time with Mrynin and Claire so…anyways reviews would be much appreciated lol :D)_


End file.
